Mission Video
by Halavana Uchiha
Summary: Iruka s drafted for an ANBU mission. What happens when he comes back to his lover after being raped? WARNING: YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all,

This is my first story so be nice to me. I worte this while i was sleep deprived at a girl scout camp last summer so it's kinda bad. If you see any spelling or grammer mistakes please point them out.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. If i did all the guys would be gay.

* * *

Kakashi pulled out a strip of candy dots from a roll he kept in a cabinet, and sighing, sat on his couch. He was hot and horny and his boyfriend was on a mission for another week. ANBU had enlisted Iruka because they needed someone to distract the target and Iruka, despite being flamingly gay, was exactly her type. Kakashi had volunteered to be Iruka's bodyguard but Tsunade had said that the ANBU could protect him. Foolishly Kakashi had lost his temper and asked Tsunade who would protect Iruka from the ANBU. She had put him under house arrest for two months. Iruka's mission was for a month and Kakashi normally slept at the teacher's house when they were both around. He doubted that the ANBU team outside his house would let anyone besides Team Kakashi member, Shizune, or Tusnade into his apartment.

Standing up he walked into his bedroom and froze. Laying on his bed, reading Icha Icha, was Iruka.

"What are you staring at Kakashi?"

Kakashi walked over to the bed and started running his hands along Iruka's body, part because he was so horny, part to reassure himself that his lover was ok. Iruka jerked himself away from Kakashi's hands.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Kakashi asked sitting on the bed.

"I should have listened to you about what happens after dark." Iruka said. "One of the men raped me."

Kakashi sat straight up and took a closer look at his boyfriend. Iruka was pale and looked like he was in pain. Kakashi reached for Iruka's vest. Iruka whimpered but didn't pull away. Gently Kakashi unzipped the vest and stopped. Iruka's shirt was cut open and bruises covered his chest. Some cuts were still bleeding sluglishly.

"How many times did he rape you?" Kakashi asked running his hands lightly over Iruka's chest using a copied healing jutsu. IRuka closed his eyes asKakashi ran his hands over the worst bruises and cuts. "How many?" Kakashi asked again.

"Every night until we reached the house and every night on the way back here," Iruka said, wincing as Kakashi stopped healing.

"You let him do this to you?" Kakashi asked gesturing up and down Iruka's body.

"He tied me up and said the he would kill you if I screamed for help." Iruka said as he opened his eyes to see why Kakashi had stopped healing him. Rough lips crushed his and he started struggling. The lips moved to his ear.

"I'm not going to rape you but your body needs to be reminded what it feels like to be loved. Not to mention that your body will be in too much pleasure to remember that you were even hurt." Kakashi whispers then moved back to Iruka's lips. Lying on top of him, Kakashi generates chakra from his body healing all the cuts and bruises then rolled onto his back pulling Iruka on top of him. Iruka rose up and looked at Kakashi fear in his eyes but underneath there was pure lust.

Gently Kakashi reached up and slid Iruka's vest and shirt from his shoulders. Iruka instantly rolled away and Kakashi let him. In a minute Kakashi felt his shirt getting ripped off. Her felt awarm mouth on his left nipple and arched his back. He tried to lift his head but found that it was bound by chakra strings. He felt Iruka's hand at the top of his pants and bucked his hips. Iruka lost concentration and Kakashi was freed. Grabbing Iruka's head, Kakashi pulled him in for a hot kiss. Iruka opened his mouth and began sucking on Kakashi's tongue. Kakashi moaned and rubbed the bulge in his own pants. Iruka smacked Kakashi's hands and pulled off his pants finding his lover wasn't wearing any underwear. Iruka smirked and walked over to Kakashi's dresser pulling out a lacy thong and bra set.

"Put it on."

"Do I have to?"

"I will leave you to deal with your little problem on your own if you don't." Iruka said thrusting the underwear at Kakashi. Kakashi put it on while glaring at Iruka. Iruka pulled him into a kiss and ran his hands down Kakashi's body giving his ass a squeeze. Kakashi moaned into the kiss and slid his hands to Iruka's waistband. Gently he tugged down and felt Iruka pull away. Kakashi mentally cursed remembering why he had started the sex session to begin with.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to feel loved and comfortable. We can stop at any time if you want."

"No keep going." Iruka said. Kakashi replaced his hands and pulled down Iruka's pants. His boxers were bloodstained and ripped. Gently Kakashi pulled them down and set them aside.

"You can use some of my clothes tomorrow when you leave."

"Your clothes don't fit me. They all have masks attached as well. I'll just wear these." Iruka said as he rubbed the lace on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi moaned and made a mental note to burn Iruka's clothes so that he couldn't leave in the morning. Kakashi pulled another set of underwear and put them on Iruka without him noticing.

"You look sexy as hell in those naughty garments. It makes me want to fuck you into the mattress until you can't walk straight." Kakashi said as he rubbed their cocks together through the lace. Iruka moaned as the friction began to build. Rolling on top of Kakashi he smirks.

"So you want to be on top. That's different."

"You said you wanted me to be happy and this will make me. If I remember correctly I was on top at the start of this relationship anyway."

"That you were. Now are you going to fuck me or not?" Kakashi said as Iruka began running his hands down his boyfriend's body. Kakashi moaned and wiggled under him. Iruka ripped the bra off and began kissing all over Kakashi chest.

Kakashi growled and rolled them over. "Fuck this I'm on top. You're too slow."

"You're too horny for your own good. You went three weeks without getting laid and you turn out like this? Jeez Kaka-chan your demanding." Iruka said then flipped them back over. Iruka placed three fingers by Kakashi's mouth in an unspoken order to suck. Kakashi sucked on them coating the fingers with a covering of spit. Iruka pulled the fingers out of Kakashi mouth and moved them down his body. Kakashi spread his legs and Iruka plunged his fingers in the puckered enterance.

Iruka thrust his finger into the warm heat noticing that Kakashi wasn't as tight as he should be for not being uke for a year. Looking around he spotted a vibrating dildo and a bottle of lube lying on the floor beside the bed. Reaching for it with the hand that wasn't busy, the second finger was in and scissoring, he quickly lubed it up. Pulling his fingers out, he replaced them with the vibrator and turned it to its lowest setting. Kakashi moaned and his back arched as Iruka pushed it up setting by setting. Pulling the vibrator out Iruka lined himself up.

Kakashi pushed back and impaled himself on Iruka's cock. They both moaned and Iruka pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. Kakashi's back arched and he came. Iruka continued to pound into Kakashi's ass. Kakashi came again and triggered Iruka's realese.

"Jeez you still have no control. Here let me clean you up." Iruka went into the bathroom and got a wet washcloth. Sitting next to Kakashi he wipes him down and cleans himself up. Putting the washcloth back in the bathroom he lies next to Kakashi and pulls the blankets over them. The two lovers fall asleep. Outside the window moans could be heard.

"You owe me one Genma." Hayate said as he suppressed a moan. Genma's hands slipped under the waistband of Hayate's pants and boxers and began to caress his member.

"I know kid. You get to top. Let's head home so that you can collect on that. Both ninja poofed away.

Meanwhile, the team of ANBU assigned to Kakashi was staring at the image of the sleeping lovers. In Kakashi's house buttonhole cameras had been installed. All the ANBU in the team had their masks off and were staring at each other. Halavana sat on her boyfriend's lap with his hands around her waist. Mononoke was standing behind her boyfriend with his head resting on her chest. The rest of the team consisted of three girls.

"That was the hottest sex I have ever seen." Sai commented as Vanna shifted to straddle his lap.

"So does this mean you're gay?" Sasuke asked leaning father back into Noke's chest.

"You know very well that he's bi Sasuke." Vanna said as she wrapped her arms around Sai's shoulders. "As are you. You don't hear Noke and I complaining when you two get the urge fuck each other senseless."

"TMI Vanna." Sakura said as Vanna smiled at her.

"So says the girl who got a nosebleed from watching them makeout." Temari said grinning as Sakura glared at her. Tenten just rolled her eyes at her friend's chatter.

"Well we got the tape for Tsunade so our mission is over. I still can't believe Iruka agreed to this. I mean who would want Vanna to beat them up then have sex with their lover and have it videotaped?" Tenten asked. Sai opened his mouth. "That was not meant to be answered." Tenten said quickly preventing him from saying anything

Vanna sighed and hugged Sai tighter. Sasuke pulled Noke into his lap and scooted over to the other couple wrapping his arm around Sai. Temari looked at them and they groaned. Getting up they went to give the tape to Tsunade and take the cameras out of Kakashi's house.

* * *

Vanna and Noke appear in all my stories so don't get mad at me for putting them with Sasuke and Sai. The ending was a request from my friend because she thought it would be funny.

If you would like to request a pairing send me a message. I will write guyxguy and girlxguy but no yuri. In the case of yaoi please give me who is the uke and seme.

Please review and tell me what you think.

-Halavana Uchiha


	2. Author's note

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry but all stories are on hold indefinitely. I am currently going through a rough time and have lost my inspiration for all my stories. As soon as I get over it I promise I will come back to writing.

~Halavana Uchiha


End file.
